Chapter 93
September 3rd: Part 9 (9月3日(9), Kugatsu Mikka (9)) is the 93rd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Killua stands up to confront Nobunaga who is guarding the room they're in. After Nobunaga sees the fierce look Killua has, he himself stands up and prepares to defend himself. Nobunaga, who starts using En, tells Killua that if he enters his "area", he'll cut him in half. Gon, taking note of the situation, becomes nervous and wants Killua to stop. Back in the city, while the rest of the Phantom Troupe are searching for the Nostrade Family, Franklin and Shizuku discuss how Uvogin and Gon were almost exactly alike. Shizuku doesn't understand so Franklin explains that they both stopped thinking when they become upset. Uvogin preferred to fight one on one, but whether he realized it or not, he was at his strongest when he had something to protect. Since Nobunaga is very careless and Uvogin was strict, it helped to round each other out. Together as a team, they seemed invincible. Back at the hideout, still in the room that was now in shambles, Killua's ankles had been severely cut. Killua was exhausted and angry at Nobunaga who was no worse for wear. Killua angrily punches the wall, cracking it slightly, and sits back down. He thinks about a way to get out but knows it's impossible to attack him directly. Gon thinks of ways to get Nobunaga away from the door but comes up with nothing. As the day drags on, it becomes darker and Nobunaga lights some candles. Gon wonders if Leorio made it to Zepile alright and if the negotiations are going well. Gon asks if Killua is OK, and he replies yes, even though he is dripping with sweat and obviously angry. Gon looks around the room and remembers what Zepile had taught him about heating, opening, and another technique called side something. Just then, Killua tells Gon that he'll be the bait and Gon will leave as fast as he can. Nobunaga who knows exactly what he was planning, tells him he wouldn't give Gon enough space to escape. Killua thinks about how they're in a small room with an enemy who is watching their every move and is a master in his art. If Killua were to make any sort of move, he could easily counter it. Killua tells Nobunaga to shut up and that they'll never know unless they try. Nobunaga shakes his head in amusement. Killua tells Gon that he'll stop his sword, even if it kills him so that he can get away. Gon then punches Killua in the back of the head, causing them to start arguing. Gon says that he doesn't care if he dies but doesn't want Killua to die. Killua becomes confused and asks how either of them will get out of there without risking their lives. Nobunaga, who was laughing all the while, says he likes the boys. But he says that if they try anything stupid, he'll kill them nonetheless. He tells the boys that once his leader comes back and evaluates them, they can leave. However, if he has to take his sword out again, he'll be forced to slice them in half. Gon then has an idea and reminds Killua of the side breach that Zepile taught them. Killua quickly catches on and understands what they'll do to escape. Gon and Killua both look at Nobunaga with great determination. Nobunaga becomes shocked when he sees the boys preparing themselves and that their aura is flowing. He tells the boys that they'll only find death and that neither of them is ready for his sword. The boys charge at Nobunaga, only to turn each to their respective side and kick holes in the walls. While Nobunaga is shocked, both of the boys remember what Zepile said about side breaching: if there's only one exit, create another. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_93 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 10 Category:Yorknew City arc